


I like you

by TrashKingAesthetic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Casual Confessions, Fluff, Gaygsnt (gay angst), In which Kuroo believes Kenma likes hinata, Kageyama/Hinata is implied, Lev likes Kenma a lot, M/M, akaashi is Bokuto's hero, as my Kuroo would say, kuroo starts to think Kenma doesn't like him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashKingAesthetic/pseuds/TrashKingAesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not fair, either. He's so obsessed with that little ball of fuckin' sunshine, he acts like I'm not even there!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this one since I kinda just popped it out. I'll write a proper Kuroken fic soon. ✌ 

Kuroo sighed, flopping himself on Bokuto's bed. 

Bokuto looked up from his phone. "Something bothering you?" He asked, looking at his friend. 

"I'm starting to get this crazy idea Kenma doesn't like me."

Putting his phone down, Bokuto moved to sit next to Kuroo. 

"What makes you say that?" He asked, laying next to him. 

Kuroo rolled over to face Bokuto. "He's so obsessed with that shrimp that he basically ignores me when he's around!! And he was talking to Yaku today about me and insulting me!!" 

"What??? Kuroo, bro, you're perfect in everyway." Bokuto said. 

Kuroo placed his hand over his heart. "Bro, you always know what to say."

Bokuto smiled, patting Kuroo's hand. "Why haven't you told Kenma?" 

"Have you seen Kenma?? He's terrifying." Kuroo said, looking up at Bokuto's ceiling. 

"It's not fair, either. He's so obsessed with that little ball of fuckin' sunshine, he acts like I'm not even there!" 

Bokuto went to speak, but Kuroo continued. 

"And, today, Lev came up and told me he has a crush on Kenma! Like we couldn't tell! I had to give him advice!"

"Did you?" 

"Well, yeah.."

\----

The next day, Bokuto told Akaashi and asked his boyfriend to please text Kenma. 

"Please Akaashi!!!" Bokuto begged, clasping their hands together. "Kuroo is super depressed about this!" 

Akaashi sighed. "Fine, but only because I don't like seeing you sad." 

\----

At practice, Kuroo noticed Kenma was on his phone more than usual. 

"Who's he texting?" Kuroo asked Yamamoto. 

"Oh, he's texting Hinata!" Inuoka said. Kuroo felt his blood turn to ice. 

"Yeah, I guess they're going on a date or something. Kenma said they were just getting lunch." 

Kuroo blocked them out. 'Fuck, really? Are you kidding me?!'

The black-haired captain walked outside. He spotted Lev, and tried to avoid him. But Lev had noticed him. 

"Kuroo-senpai!!" Lev said, rushing to Kuroo's side. "Kenma said no to a date, he said he already had someone?" Lev looked like he was thinking about who it could be. 

Kuroo ground his teeth together. What was Kenma playing at?

"Did he say who?" Kuroo said, trying to level his voice. 

"No, he just said they were going out tonight. I think it's the short boy from Karasuno." 

"Yeah." 

\----

Kuroo tried to think about something else, anything else. It was hard. Everything somehow wandered to Kenma. 

He knew he had it bad for Kenma, it was obvious. Everyone somehow knew. 

He saw Kenma but didn't have the guts to even say hello. 

'Fuck, I can't even focus.'

He made his way to a small coffee place. After placing his order and receiving his drink, he made his way to his table. 

He hid away, letting his mind wander to Kenma. 

If it was that obvious that he liked Kenma, why doesn't Kenma just flat out tell him no? Why would he keep leading him on?

He saw his phone flash. 

Reaching over, he gazed over the words. 

'Hey sugarplum!! Akaashi told me that Kenma told him that he's not dating Hinata, and that Hinata is dating Kageyama.'

He had to reread it. Bokuto texted like a teenage girl. 

'Anyway!!! Kenma is totally single! Go for it! ❤️'

Sliding his phone in his pocket, Kuroo got up and made his way out. 

\----

He found himself sitting on a swing. It was almost sun down, and there were very few people. He stared at his phone. 

'Sure. Give me a sec.'

He had texted Kenma and now he was waiting on the blond to show up. 

Nearly half an hour had past, and he considered calling it off until Kenma finally sat down next to him. 

"What's wrong?" Kenma asked. 

Kuroo kicked at the ground. "Heard from Lev you have a boyfriend." 

"Did you now.." Kenma mused, gripping the chains of the swings. 

"Bokuto said you're single." 

"Asking your friend about me?"

"One of them is lying." 

The silence between them returned. 

"Bokuto is right." 

"Ah. Why did you tell Lev you weren't?" 

"He said he likes me. It's weird." Kenma confessed. 

Kuroo nodded. "I know he likes you. He told me."

"Akaashi says you like me." Kenma said, looking over at Kuroo. 

Kuroo clicked his tongue. Damn, Akaashi. 

"I like you too." Kenma said. 

Kuroo didn't look up. Some part of him screamed it was a joke, but he believed Kenma was honest. 

"Sorry for being such a little bitch."

"You were thinking with your dick." Kuroo shrugged. "S'okay."

\----

The next day, everything felt normal again. Kenma was back to his games and Lev was teasing Yaku. 

Kuroo leaned against the wall, watching Kenma. 

The cat-like male caught his gaze and sent him a smirk. 

Kuroo felt at peace.


End file.
